


Andy Herrera Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Andy Herrera imagines from my Tumblr





	Andy Herrera Imagines

You hated being off work sick. What made it worse though was that this time you were put on bed rest. It wasn’t for long but you still hated it nonetheless. You missed the thrill that came along with being a firefighter. You missed going out and saving people’s lives. Instead, you were stuck in bed, staring at the same four walls. You couldn’t even look at different walls in your house as you were confide to the bed. That didn’t stop you though.

 

You were craving your favourite snack which unfortunately was in the kitchen. While you could have waited for Andy to come round to get it for you, you wanted to prove that you were doing fine and that you could do it yourself. You were hoping that you wouldn’t get caught, that it would be a quick visit but due to your injury you were much slower than usual and therefore were caught red handed. "What do you think your doing? You should be in bed right now." Andy scolded you, putting the grocery’s down and moving over to you to help you back into bed.

 

"I really fancied a snack." You said, giving her a sheepish smile.

 

"And you couldn’t have waited for me to come over? Y/N, you’re supposed to be on bed rest, getting better."

 

"I’m fine." You insisted.

 

"I didn’t know you went to Med school and became a doctor." She quipped before sighing and realising that you weren’t going to stay in bed much longer. You were stubborn after all. "Look, how about this. We’ll see Dr Bailey tomorrow and talk about getting you up and moving more."

 

"Really?!" You asked, not being able to contain your grin that was forming.

 

"On one condition." Andy started and you nodded eagerly. "You listen to me and stay in bed today." You reluctantly agreed, Andy smiling from the small victory.

 

Once you were situated back in bed, Andy left your room only to return seconds later with her coat and shoes off holding some takeout menus. "I thought we could eat some takeout and watch some movies. Make the most of our time off." Andy said. You pat the bed next you, telling her to come over and lay next to you which she gladly did. She wrapped her arms around you as you looked through the menus.

 

"Thank you for spending your day off with me." You thanked her.

 

"There’s no place I’d rather be."


End file.
